George Crabtree
Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas A Merry Murdoch Christmas The Murdoch Effect The Infernal Device |notseen =Jagged Little Pill |mention = |age = 36 (born in 1867) |gender = Male |status = Living |relationships = Nina Bloom (Sweetheart) Edna Brooks (née Garrison) (Romantic Interest), Ended Tess Moffatt, (Romantic Interest), ended Emily Grace, (Romantic Interest), ended Charlotte (formerly Minerva Fairchild), kissed by Penny Renton (cousin) "A Colony of Aunts"(mentioned) Uncle Calvert (mentioned) Uncle Percy (mentioned) Violet (pet dog) Webster (pet spider) Flower Girls of Flower Hill (Crabtree's Aunts), adopted aunts Gracie Brooks (Birth Mother) |job = Constable Author }} Constable George Crabtree is one of the main characters in Murdoch Mysteries and is portrayed by Canadian actor and comedian, Jonny Harris. He is a constable of the Toronto Constabulary assigned to Station House No. 4. He is a willing and eager assistant to Detective William Murdoch. The irrepressible George is fiercely loyal, holds both Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid in the highest regard for his dream is to be as good a copper as William Murdoch. George may be one of a rare few who truly knows Detective Murdoch. Surprisingly by Season 9, George and Dr. Julia Ogden have more in common than one might expect. Of the four main characters, they are the two who have gone through much, seen changes, and grown the more: both have been imprisoned for murder and survived, proven innocent by Murdoch. "Crabtree is utterly guileless. A good man holding a steady job,...his self-effacing honesty attracts women far above his own social standing. His one true love is the subject of much fan and show writer debate..." – Investigating Murdoch Mysteries Early Life Born in Toronto to a poor family, George was given up as a baby by Gracie Brooks, who could not give him the life she wanted him to have. Left in front of a church, as a foundling child he was raised by a good reverend and an assortment of "aunts" in Newfoundland. As a young man, he returned to Toronto to join the Constabulary. His unorthodox upbringing has been his education and is the source of his empathy towards people from all walks of life. Crabtree possesses a creative streak which accounts for his unconventional thinking and belief in supernatural explanations, from Martians to sea monsters (but not in local lakes), along with werewolves, vampires and, of course, ghosts. Often, to Murdoch’s surprise, there lurks a grain of truth in the constable's unscientific theories. George has a knack for "seeing" how Murdoch's inventions will have practical uses in the future, not to mention his willingness to taste the next new food fad. On occasion, he has captured his ideas on paper and is the author of The Curse of the Pharaohs. A copy is always in his desk drawer at Station House No. 4. Character Arc At the beginning of the series (101), George tends to come off as a bit silly, almost foolish, but it is revealed that his hyperactive mind thinks differently and is inspired by Murdoch's methods for solving crimes. It is in the opening episode, Power, ''he meets Edna Garrison for the first time, sharing their first kiss. One of George's running references is his flower named aunts. In [[Blood and Circuses|''Blood and Circuses]] he mentions to Murdoch that he was a foundling His beliefs in the paranormal often clash with Murdoch and Brackenreid, while amusing Dr. Ogden's who has her own unique morgue humor. The tables are turned in Loch Ness Murdoch when George, who believes in zombies, werewolves, vampires, Martians, Venusians, curses, voodoo, ghosts, and, apparently, sea monsters, states there is no evidence of a creature living in Lake Ontario. George just can't imagine anything so dastardly living in fresh water. While the Inspector, Murdoch and Dr. Ogden research and search for the "lake monster", George is convinced that one of the Miss Purity contestants is involved the murder. In the third season, it is revealed that Crabtree is a Freemason, along with Brackenreid, and turns out to be of higher rank than the inspector. He also has a romantic courtship, beginning in Season 5 with Emily Grace, but later ending in Season 7. Season 8 represents growth for George. His up-and-down relationship with Emily Grace is put on the back burner when a "new" lady enters his life from episode one: Edna Brooks (née Garrison) is now a single mom struggling to make ends meet. Renewing their courtship, George becomes a surrogate father to Edna’s adopted son, a departure for the constable who usually is the comic relief. His situation gets far more serious with the return of Edna's (presumed deceased) husband then his dead body is found in her apartment which leads to Edna fleeing with her son and George arrested for the murder in Artful Detective at the end of Season 8. In Season 9, George Crabtree is challenged when it comes to what he wants out of life and his relationships, after being exonerated but demoted, then losing both Edna and Emily from his life, of which Dr. Ogden reminds the concerned Detective. Writer George Crabtree has a very brief encounter with Lucy Maud Montgomery while teaching a creative writing class in Unlucky In Love. Through the years, George has chosen women who offered the future he imagines for himself, getting married and having a family. But Nina Bloom challenges that dream, despite that he falls for her against the advise of both the Inspector and Murdoch (ep.917). At the top of Season 10, George '''Crabtree is on the up part of the romance roller coaster with Nina Bloom, even invests in an auto shop business with her brother Sam (ep.1002). With the introduction of Louise Cherry who represents the more traditional choice (ep.1004), George is faced with re-examining his future again, to reconsider how much he values marriage and family or whether an exciting love affair is what he wants to explore. By mid-season, just after he declines his first dinner invitation from Louise, Jackson hands George a letter from his "lady friend" which George assumes is from Louise. Instead, it is a 'Dear John' letter from Nina. He tells Jackson, "''It would appear I'm not courting anybody anymore ''" near the end of ''Excitable Chap. George struggles with the biggest mystery of all: his love life (ep.1012). In 'From Murdoch to Eternity, George does some sleuthing behind Murdoch's back with good reason and calls on the help of Louise Cherry and Samuel Bloom. In Hot Wheels of Thunder, women flying at high speeds, danger, thrills! Crabtree is sure he has never seen anything like it in his life and may never have the chance again, but he told Louise that he'll attend the two lectures on Horatio Alger and self achievement in the new century instead. Even after a encouraging words from the Inspector and Detective about Miss Cherry, he lies to her so to see The Buffalo Queens roller race. In Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas, George has self-published the second issue of his [[Jumping Jack|'Jumping Jack']] stories - a picture novel (aka comic) just in time for Christmas. Disguises In the episode'' Murdoch Au Naturel, George goes undercover in nudist colony without much cover. In [[Marked Twain|Marked Twain'']], Crabtree disguised himself as a bartender named Samuel Langhorne in order to be a spy in the Empire Club. External Links * Toronto Gazette Archival Footage Gallery 1014 From Murdoch to Eternity Coppers.PNG|From Murdoch to Eternity 1013 Louise Kiss George.PNG|Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood Mm1001 George-Nina.PNG|George-Nina Relationship|link=George-Nina Relationship mm S10 Crabtree.PNG|Concocting A Killer 912 George - Maude.PNG|Unlucky In Love 910 George and Roland.PNG|Uncle George and Roland|link=Roland Murdoch 816 Crabtree on the ropes.PNG|Crabtree Mania File:George Crabtree 01.jpg File:Lovers_murderous_george.jpg|In "Lovers in Murderous Time" George.jpeg File:Wild_side_part_2_05.jpg|With Emily in "Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)" File:Wild_side_part_2_04.jpg|In "Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)" File:Childs_play_crabtree.jpg|In "Child's Play" File:Prince_rebel_crabtree.jpg|In "The Prince and the Rebel" File:Power_07.jpg|With Edna Garrison in "Power" File:Normal_MM_TCotLP_025.jpg|In "The Vanished Corpse" Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Main Characters